eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5337 (22 August 2016)
Synopsis When Buster and Kathy meet at the restaurant to have sex, Kathy moves the security camera so they won’t get caught. Afterwards, Kathy tells Buster she hates the sneaking about. She’s thrilled when Buster insists he’ll talk to Shirley. Later, after she hears her shouting at Buster, Kathy asks Shirley if she’s alright. She’s disappointed when Shirley reveals the argument was about Dean. Over a cup of tea in the cafe, Kathy advises Shirley not to let Dean ruin things just when she’s got things back on track with her family. They discuss Shirley’s relationship with Buster. Kathy leaves when Buster arrives; she asks him not to tell Shirley about them as she goes. Later, at the pub, Buster’s worried when Shirley’s nice to him. Shirley tells him Kathy made her realise he’s not as bad as she thought. There’s been a break in at the restaurant and Ian, Steven and the police review the security footage. Back home, Ian, Steven and Jane confront Kathy about moving the camera. The police want to talk to her and without a supportive crime report they’re not going to be able to claim on the insurance. Ian reveals they saw Kathy on camera with a man – and that he knows who it was… Mark decides he wants to see the sights of Walford. He helps out on the stall and charms Honey after Janet takes a liking to some bananas. He accidentally manages to antagonise Shirley and is confused by all the cockney rhyming slang. Shakil asks Mark what the girls are like in America. Mark reveals he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Later, Shakil’s jealous when Bex and a giggly Louise question Mark about his life in The States and Louise correctly guesses that Mark’s a quarterback. Billy, Honey and the kids come home after a weekend visiting Auntie Caroline. When Billy realises Jay’s trashed the flat he sends Honey, Janet and William to the café for breakfast. Billy helps Jay tidy up. Jay apologises and claims Ben came over. But then an annoyed Ben arrives - Jay was supposed to meet him earlier. When Ben mentions the ‘guys’ Jay was with, Billy demands to know what’s really been going on. Before Jay can answer, Honey and the kids come home. Janet has a piggy bank that Auntie Caroline bought her and that she’s painted. Caroline’s also given Billy and Honey £200 towards the wedding. Jay gives William a games console. William’s thrilled but Billy’s not impressed. Billy realises that Jay lied about his garage job. Twigging that Jay’s on a comedown from drugs, Billy tells Ben to get Jay out of his sight. Billy claims to Honey that Jay bought the console with £300 he won on a scratch card. Later, Billy finds Jay in the café. Jay admits the ‘mates’ he had round stole £500 from him. Billy tells him the drugs have got to stop and is adamant Honey can’t find out. But, back at the flat, Honey finds a small empty bag of cocaine under the sofa whilst she’s vacuuming. Tina’s frustrated that Sylvie’s been talking a lot about Shirley. Sonia visits the Carters. She apologises to Babe for the freezer incident and invites the whole family over for tea. Babe’s hostile but Mick agrees that they’ll come. Sonia and Sylvie tell Tina the plan. Marie’s running late and Tina’s swamped at the café so asks Sonia to take Sylvie home. Later, Martin drops over a crate of fruit to Sonia and finds her making sandwiches for the family tea. Having seen Tina slacking at the café, Martin’s not impressed with the way Sonia’s letting Tina treat her. Sonia snaps at him – it’s her relationship and has nothing to do with him. Carmel’s dismayed to see a ‘to let’ sign outside Masood’s house - she thought he’d come to his senses eventually. Deciding to stage an intervention, Carmel persuades Masood to come for drinks at The Vic. There, Denise and Mick try to calmly tell Masood their concerns about his travel plans and he’s furious when Carmel accuses him of having a midlife crisis. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes